In optics, “brightness” may refer to the level of light a source appears to emit. “Contrast” may refer to the difference in luminance or chrominance that makes an object, or its representation in an image or display, visually distinguishable. In the context of computing devices, a change in a level of brightness associated with output for presentation on a display may correlate with a change in the level of ambient light in the surrounding environment, for example an increase in the level of light in a room or an increase in an amount of natural light in an outside environment. The change in brightness level may also correspond to a change in a power setting associated with power usage of the computing device, for example a user-initiated adjustment to a low power setting in order to conserve battery life. In low brightness conditions, items presented to a user on a display may be difficult to visually distinguish. For example, displayed text may be difficult to read. This can be due to insufficient contrast between the text color and background color.